gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Forrester (Blessed is the Broken Spear)
House Forrester of Iron-Wrath Lord Torren Forrester of Iron-Wrath (Lord of Iron-wrath 8166 - 8183) An average commander at best, and born to a family that has been for hundreds of years stagnant. His father had not been concerned for the welfare of the family, allowing his daughters to marry commoners for love instead of alliances. Upon his ascension to the seat of Iron-Wrath, his fierce loyalty to his family saw the re-unification of his siblings at which point they convened to fabricate and then present evidence to the Starks of the Karstark's treachery. The Starks took the bait, and attempted to bring the Karstarks to Winterfel for their crimes. The Karstarks took these demands for a sign of aggression and called their allies: the Umbers and the Hornwoods into open rebellion against the Starks. The war was long and arduous with the Stark forces attacking the Karstarks and Hornhills, while the Forresters proved their loyalty in battle against the Umbers. As the war drew to close, the Starks revoked the High Lordships of Last Hearth, and Karhold and granted the titles to the Forresters for their aid in the war. Unfortunately due to Torren's fierce loyalty to family, he decreed that both his eldest son, and his second born shall each inherit one of the duchies the Forresters were granted, while marrying his daughter to Rosby in-exchange that the children of such union be of the Forrester dynasty. Lord Torren died shortly after being granted his High Lordships. Lord Robb "Ironshield" Forrester (Lord of Karhold 8183-8235) Oldest Child of Torren, and raised by Leo Longthorn to be a fierce knight. He returned to the North after he was sent word of his father's death to find that the lands of his father had been split in half due to his father's loyalty to family. Possessing no such love for his brother Hareth, or much of anything as he had been depressed for years, he began a war for Last Hearth. During the war, the Lord Hareth focused all of his attention on dealing with Robb, while at the same time losing the Forrester's ancestral seat to the Glovers. This outrage angered Lord Robb, and he declared his war to reclaim Iron-Wrath, however the Glover's had conspired with the Starks, with which they forced Lord Robb to stand down; the first of many insults to come. With his attention on Iron-Wrath, Robb did not see the snakes in his own realm. The Lord of Last Hearth angered at his loss of his High Lordship declared war in an attempt to retake Last Hearth for the Umbers. With a depleted army and no wealth, Lord Robb saw fit to seek the Ironbank of Braavos, a costly mistake that would haunt his family for decades. Now with the wealth, and the mercenaries, Robb marched on Last Hearth, and personally saw to its siege. It is said that Robb killed the Lord Umber with an Ironwood shield in personal combat, thus earning the name Ironshield. Lord Ironshield With his realm now in-check, Lord Robb eyes began to turn towards Winterfell, and the ones who denied him his birth right. He knew he needed friends to protect his influence, so he saught a marriage with possibly the most cunning women in the realm: Bessa Bolton, Lord Bolton's eldest daughter. Having been groomed to take the seat of the Dreadfort herself, she was already accomplished diplomatically, and possessed an aptitude for the finer points of court intrigue, something which Lord Robb needed. The new Lady Forrester would go on to bear Robb many daughters, each of which Lord Robb had plans for. The Daughters of Karhold Lady Sansa Forrester Firstborn daughter of Lord Robb, and until the birth of Roose, the heir of Lord Robb's lands. She was thus seen as the most important piece in the future of House Forrester, and was thus given the task to win the loyalty of the western parts of the north. She organized a marriage with the displaced Liddles of the Rills in-exchange that the children of her marriage be given the Forrester Dynasty. House Forrester then gave its military support to the Liddles to retake the Rills, as well as its assistance in the elimination of several key lords in the Rills. After the Rills had been secured, the Starks saw this as a threat, and provoked the new Lord of the Rills into a conflict in which they stripped him of his High Lordship. Lady Maege Forrester Lady Maege Forrester was destined to marry a Hornwood, in-exchange for a Matrilineal marriage, the Forresters and the Boltons would aid them reclaim their High Lordship from the Manderlys. However, before this plan could come to its conclusion, she was summoned to Winterfell, and executed before Lord Robb could save her. Lady Alys Forrester Lady Alys Forrester was destined to marry the Highlord of Cracklaw Points son, in-exchange for an alliance with the now Forrester Rosby. Having already lost a significant chunk of land to the Arryns, the Lords of the Point required all the help they could get, and therefor accepted the proposal. Lady Rowena Forrester Having already been betrayed by the Starks, Lord Robb began to look for stronger allies. His eyes came to the Reach, the lands of his childhood, where the son of Leo Longthorn had ascended. He proposed an alliance of marriage between the Forresters and the Tyrells for the purposes of an exchange of power in the North. Lady Palla Forrester Seeing the growing instability in the Riverlands, and needing an ally there, Lord Robb proposed an alliance with the Bay of Claws, in-exchange for the protection of Rosby and Crackclaw Point, they agreed. Subjugation of the North Northern Clans The Northern Clans had been provoking the Lord of Karhold for too long. Lord Robb had enough, and began a series of wars to subjugate them. One by one, the individual Clans fell before the Lord of Karhold. Lord Stark had been informed of their downfall too late to aid them, and one by one, their titles were given to Forrester cousins. Fall of Iron-Wrath Lord Stark had realized that the growing influence of Karhold had began to be a threat. Lord Robb waited until the armies of the North were deployed south to fight the Ironborn, before attempting to reclaim Iron-Wrath. Once the Stark soldiers march past Moat Calin, Lord Robb declared his war, uniting the Wolfswood, and Karhold as well as all the lands inbetween. Fall of the Wall Unknown to the seven kingdoms, the Wildlings had amassed a sizable force under the Chieftess of Thenn, and began their assault upon the Night's Watch. It was in this war, that Lord Robb would meet his most important ally yet against the Starks: King Baelor II. As the only House, aside from the Targaryens to march north to stop the Wildling advance, Lord Robb accrued valuable influence with the King. Together they beat the queen beyond the wall back north of the wall. Iron From Ice After the return of the Nights Watch, Lord Stark began attempting to break the influence of Karhold over the Northern Lords by attempting to assassinate several Forresters, even having the gall to attempt to blow Lord Robb up inside an inn. Lord Robb took this as the final straw, and began to set into motion the exchange of power in the North. Assembling his vast amounts of allies from across the Seven Kingdoms, notably including the Greyjoys, the Dornish, the Arryns, and most importantly the King himself, he provoked the Starks into open rebellion against the King. This event acted as the pretext for the King to revoke the North and give it to someone more loyal, such as the Forresters.